


Love's Lines, Angles and Rhymes

by tchouli



Series: POI Drabbles [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: The title is from the song of the same name by the "5th Dimension"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xHwDI2rzko





	1. Love's Lines

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song of the same name by the "5th Dimension"  
>  _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xHwDI2rzko_

"How do I love thee..." _no, no, NO_! Harold tore up the paper he was writing on with so much violence that John stopped reading to ask "everything ok Finch"? "Just fine Mr. Reese" Harold replied. John went back to reading but kept an eye on Finch who seemed more frazzled than usual. Harold continued to write then litter the library floor with the rejects. Finally, with a defeated sigh, he turned "Mr. Reese, um John”? John looked over the top of his book, "Yes Harold"? Harold swallowed and said "I love you"! John smiled as he answered..."I know"!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist :)


	2. Angles

Everyone has an angle. Root was no exception. In fact, she had more angles than most and used them to get what she wanted whether it be money, revenge, sex. Somehow it had backfired on her. She was hooked. She had flirted outrageously with Sameen in the beginning to get cooperation and acceptance. Now, she meant every endearment that passed her lips. With Sameen finally back after months of captivity, the only angle Root was interested in was keeping Sameen alive and by her side. How ironic since she and Sameen stood, guns blazing, in the middle of the street.


	3. Rhymes

They fit for whatever reason, Lionel thought as he watched the others: Wonderboy and Glasses as they “ _discussed_ ”, again, John’s arsenal and pretended there was nothing going on between them; Cocoa Puffs and Shaw, he chuckled, no pretense about anything there. The five of them fit when they probably shouldn’t; but, they did, like a syncopated melody or one of those poems that Lionel never really understood. How it had happened he just couldn’t say but he wouldn’t change a thing. He, Lionel Fusco, had a family. A crazy, dysfunctional, gun-toting family but a family nonetheless. He loved them all.


End file.
